


There Once Were Two Cats Of Akashi

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Nursery Rhymes, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once were two cats of Kilkenny.<br/>Each thought there was one cat too many.<br/>So they fought and they fit.<br/>And they scratched and they bit.<br/>Until, except for their nails,<br/>And the tips of their tails.<br/>Instead of two cats, there weren't any! <br/># http://petcaretips.net/rhymes_about_cats.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Once Were Two Cats Of Akashi

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that anyone who already knows me, will know instantly I wrote this once they read this.
> 
> To that I say, ha HAA, prove it.

[Naughty Pussy Cat](http://www.people.vcu.edu/~bhammel/special/resources/songs/naughty_pussycat.pdf)

Naughty Bokushi, you are very -  
Shit. You've got blood upon your scissors,  
I'm getting the fuck out of here.

[Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat](http://www.rhymes.org.uk/pussycat_pussycat.htm)

Oreshi, oreshi, where have you been?  
I've been to Rakuzan to become King,  
Oreshi, oreshi, what did you do there?  
Learned how to get endless zones, into full swing.  
MEOOW


End file.
